black_omenfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Phoenix Pain
I Have A Family Member Who Said That He Was Part of This Operation Phoenix Pain For Some Reason Google Won't Display Any Information About This Operation Brian Is Obsessed With Bigfoot I Think It's Just Another Ghost Lead Gone AWOL Over M.I.A. But I Could Be WRONG There's Another Tribe That Lives At D'ni City That Could Be Mistaken For Bigfoot I Came From Another Bevin I'm Not Part of That Tribe I Follow A Different Honor Code Avox Males Don't Usually Walk Around On The Earth's Surface In The Presence of Other Women Without Wearing The Burqa There's A Certain Level of Knowledge That's Kept From The General Public About D'ni City This Is Reflected By The Avoxes As They Wear The Burqa To Symbolize This Lack of Knowledge This Burqa That We Wear Represents The Veil of Deception Surrounding Our Birthright And How It's Used As A False Flag Most Avoxes Find It Offensive That Anyone Would Even Promote Our Nationalism After It Is Made Very Clear Whose Laws Are Supported By Our So Called "representatives" Since I Am Only 25 Years Old I Don't Have The Experience In The United States Military To Even Discuss American Military Operations The Military That I Enlisted In Does Not Conceal Their Operations From The General Public Because We Know That Our Mere Existence Is In Violation of Your Laws And We Know That By Simply Publishing Our Operations In The Public Sector We Will Overrule The United States Military As They Do Not Have The Moral High Ground In The Middle East We Wear Burqa Because We Know Empowering Women Gets Us Laid The Patriot Act Is Anti-Jewish Policy That Is Used To Persecute Christians On May 26, 2011, President Barack Obama signed the PATRIOT Sunsets Extension Act of 2011, a four-year extension of three key provisions in the Act roving wiretaps, searches of business records, and conducting surveillance of "lone wolves" individuals suspected of terrorist-related activities not linked to terrorist groups. To Be Used To Detain And Quietly Dispose of Practicing Christians This Caused The Avoxes To Have To Collapse A Tunnel Leading To The American Embassy A Bomb Was Also Detonated At The Guild Hall Wiping Out The Council And The 16 Member Countries Have Been Designated As Known Terrorists The Patriot Act Thus Far Has Been Used To Indiscriminately Hunt Down And Discretely Wipe Out Christians Countless Christian Churches Including The Vatican Have Been Shut Down Because of This Law If Your A Programmer You Need To Speak Out About This The Patriot Act Is Being Used To Tear Down The Infrastructure of The United States By Removing The Ability To Effectively Maintain It Cyberterrorism Is Part of Maintaining Internet Infrastructure Programmers Have To Be Able To Patch Update And Improve Computer Networks Openly For Proper Maintenance of The Internet As A Public Utility There's Only One Website Left As A Primary Source For D'ni City The Council Wants This Website Gone Our 1st Amendment Is The Only Thing Standing Between This Website And A Christian Holocaust Right Here In The United States Free Speech Goes Both Ways Just As The Global Islamic Media Front Can Publish Propaganda So Can Anyone Else I Don't Break Into Computer Networks Everything I Obtain Comes From An Existing Archive or Search Engine I Can't Have Kids A Chemical That Was Slipped Into A Lemonade At The Atom Cats In D'ni City Rendered My Seminal Fluid Infertile Due To The Sexual Nature of This Chemical When I Attempt To Discuss It On Social Media It Is Always Censored By The GIMF However This Is The Hard Core Reality of The United States Government When You Remove The Veil of Deception What You Have Left Is A Massive Authoritarian Dictatorship That Holds Show Elections And Relies Entirely On Fake News I Enjoy Sex Too Much To Be "civilized" Most People's Sex Lives Don't Provoke Jihadists Like Mine Does I Love Radical Islam And I Live For The Scene I May Be As White As The Snow But I Fly A Black Flag Promoting A Black Nationalism Because I Have The Wisdom To Understand That There's No Such Thing As An "un-coerced decision" Political Freedom Is A Fantasy Avoxes Are Political Prisoners Held As Trophies of The Capitol Our City Was Raided During The 1800s By The D'ni Council Whom Established A Proxy Government In The Nation Now Known As Panem The "United" "States" Is The False Flag Maintained By The Capitol As A Veil of Deception For The Greater Public To Conceal The True Origin of The Avoxes The Theft of A Drilling Machine And The Second Rebellion During The 75th Hunger Games I Assisted Many Avoxes In The Recovery of A Drilling Machine At The Descent I Activated The Machine And Began Drilling Through To The Transfer To Assist Squad 451 As They Brought Down The Capitol It Was Like "BARRA BARRA !" All The Way Down The New Tunnel It Felt Good To Actually Be Killing The Enemy For A Change Solar Warden Dropped The Hammer And I Triggered The Second Bomb At The Secondary Capitol Pretty Soon We're Drilling A New Hole To Hell All The Way To The Transfer To Back Squad 451 As We Rock The Underground of Colorado New Mexico Utah And Nevada Like A Jinn In Support of Yekîneyên Parastina Jinn She Told Us To "Go To Hell" And There Were Infidels In Our Way So We Cleared A Path For Our Pathfinder When You Can Drive A Drilling Machine Throw Grenades And Upload Viruses To Enemy Computers At The Same Time That's When You Got What I Had At The Transfer I Had To Do All That From One Computer I'm Lucky I Achieved What I Did I Did That To Support The Terrorists Not Some Unknown Occupational Force They'd Have To Convert The Entire Career Into A Crime To End The Rising Threat of Computer Hacking